Believing in Each Other Will Concur All
by ddrockdoesfanfic
Summary: The ignorance was hard to miss. Everyone was treated with such cruelty. But a bright diamond can shine through this dark aura and turned that ignorance to compassion. That diamond was Hinamori Amu. The way she shines through the darkness in the most indescribable ways is unimaginable but somehow an experience of it was written on paper. Full summary in Chapter 1. Not all about OC.
1. Chapter 1 The Guardians Meet Once Again

**Ddrock: Hello! I did not finish my intro or description about the story so here we go. **

_**After the intense battle between Easter and the Guardians +2 its all peaceful and sunny outside and the world is all okay. WRONG! If you are looking for what couples are in this its a little bit of everything. Rated T for serious injuries and more stuff. Trust me when I say the story is not that bad even though it has an OC.**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Guardians Meet Once Again.**

**(PS VERY IMPORTANT IF U DIDN'T READ IT BUT THIS OCCURES BEFORE PARTY STARTS BUT AFTER SHUGO CHARA DOKI)**

Amu woke up like any normal day. She got out of bed, combed her hair, and took the time to straighten out her clothes the same way she does every single day and to way her sleeping guardian characters which was very odd to her, knowing that they were always the first to get up. They were probably wiped out from the previous fight against Easter. But now there was four guardian characters and she was required to wake up. FOUR guardian characters that were to stay beside her. The thought of this, the thought made her feel so much better. That Ikuto wasn't being used by Easter. That Easter wasn't planning on using people's dreams to find there now, long lost dream. It all felt really good for some reason to Hinamori Amu, the main protagonist of her own lively story.

She looked down at her Shugo Charas who were sleeping in their eggs. These Shugo Charas are Amu-chans well… in other words, she would be selves. Ran, representing her would be open and energetic self **always** making others feel better about themselves. Then there was Miki, the artistic lover of boys whose heart is easy to win over and shares Amu's distinctive style of fashion. Of course there is the lovely, womanlike Su who represented the baker that Amu wanted to be which was inspired by her cousin; Su was always sweet like candy and never looked down upon the tiniest of beings. Then there was Dia who represented Amu's inner radiance. She was thoughtless when the reoccurring memory of her second Character Transformation with Dia the night before. And Amulet Fortune. What was that Character Transformation with Ikuto? She felt that it was going to take her a long time to figure out what that meant about her. Was that her true would be self? **(P.S. that was also what I was wondering why didn't Rima ask Nagihiko about the whole boy being girl thing. She seems kind of okay with it. )**

"Shoot!" the thought of 'school' and 'learning' did not come across Amu's mind as she remembered that Monday is when schools occurs. The fact that she was zoning out from her normal routine of putting in her hair pins threw her off track. She sensed that her guardian characters had awakened when Miki's voice ended the eerie yet peaceful morning silence.

"AMU-CHAN," Miki yelled in a concerned manner, "STOP DAYDREAMING AND PUT ON UR HAIRCLIPS!"

"Amu-chan what are you doing?" the enthusiastic Ran exclaimed.

It was at that moment that Amu hurried out the door with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. She picked up the piece of toast on the way along with a quick good-bye to her mother and she was off.

**AT SCHOOL **

School wasn't the normal vibe. There was more excitement going on for some reason that Amu and her Guardian Characters were not aware of. As she walked in the classroom her homeroom friends were waiting for her.

"Amu, Good morning," as the long haired stubborn yet friendly Rima greeted, "did you get any rest after yesterday's fight?"

"Barely," Amu stated "I'm tired!"

On cue both Amu and her four guardian characters let out a big yawn. It's only normal to feel this way when the other day you purified about 2,000 or so X-eggs then saved Ikuto from the turning fork which was controlling him. The teacher Nikaidou came in the 6th grade star class which was everyone's cue to sit down and listen to the teacher. Amu's seat just happened to be next to Rima's so they both sat in their seats. Ran Miki and Dia sat on Amu's shoulders as Amu put her head down and slept. The teacher said nothing to this for he was busy teaching the class and being scolded by Su for not being prepared to teach a lesson. After all, he took part in helping the guardians save Ikuto too.

When the teacher told the class that they could have a free period until gym class, someone woke Amu from her sleep.

"Amu-chan," the voice stated, "Wake up." When Amu raised her head she looked up only to see her prince overlooking her.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu stated in a surprised manner,"Good morning."

"Good morning to you," Tadase responded, "Seeing that you're completely wiped out. I see you didn't get much sleep after the battle."

"Is it that obvious?" Amu questioned, "You must think I'm a wreck Tadase-kun."

"Not at all!" Tadase answered, "Well… to tell you the truth you look as… cute as always."

"Really?" Amu exclaimed. As always Tadase knew how to make Amu feel better in the simplest ways.

"His prince-like aura makes Amu's heart so easy to win over," Miki said in a disappointed manner, "It's like they are in their own world."

It was true, it was almost as if they were in their own world. Of course from her seat next to Amu's, Rima saw this lovey-dovey moment and had to ruin it. That was only one of Rima's and Yaya's jobs to make sure that these lovey-dovey moments between Tadase and Amu are ended as quickly as possible.

"Why are you guys always in this lovey-dovey mood of yours?" Rima asked the growing couple. They were shocked at the question Rima asked and quickly turned away.

"We are NOT in the 'lovey-dovey' moo-"Amu and Tadase stated in sync

"Yes you are," Rima responded cutting off their complaint, "You guys are even talking at the same time."

Knowing that Tadase and Amu couldn't argue against that they gave up.

"Wait Amu!" Ran yelled ending the silence between the three, "I'm sensing an X-egg!"

"Really?" Amu questioned, "Tadase-kun, Rima. Let's go!

"Okay!" they responded as the 3 guardians and their guardian characters ran/flew out of the room. Of course Nikiadou let them go because Su is always helping was always Nikiadou's favorite and he will do anything that Su ask for.

"Over here on the sports field!" Dia declared as they ran/flew past all of the classrooms and down the steps and towards the sports field.

The X-egg wasn't there. In its place was a giant mass of beaded jewelry.

"Is that… FREE JEWELRY?" Amu exclaimed.

"She lost it," Su said in a disappointed manner. The jewelry didn't look harmful to the guardians but the giant mass of beaded jewelry seemed odd. Especially because all of the earrings, necklaces, and bracelets, was different shades of blue and it seemed as if all of the jewelry was surrounding something.

"There's an X-egg in the middle of all of that jewelry!" Miki exclaimed.

"Really?" Rima questioned, "It's almost as if someone did our job for us."

"Ran Character Transform!" Amu demanded.

"Okay!" Ran responded.

MY HEART UNLOCK!

CHARA TRANSFORMATION: AMULET HEART!

NEGATIVE HEART LOCK ON! OPEN HEART!

The two missing guardians, Yaya and Nagisiko ran to the spot Tadase and Rima watched as Amu purified the X-egg.

After the purification the newly restored heart egg went back to its owner. The only thing was that the jewelry started to turn blue, then levitate, then went off in a different direction

"That's odd," Nagihiko stated to break the silence, "I highly doubt that was Lulu's jewelry. I wonder where it came from."

"Me too," Amu stated. To tell the truth, she was extremely curious about what that mysterious jewelry was and where it came from.

"After school," Tadase stated, "at the guardian meeting we shall discuss this matter at hand."

**R&amp;R**** Please and follow me on Instagram ddrock43110 and ddrockdoesfanpic**


	2. Chapter 2 The Upserped Fashionista

Chapter 2

The Fashionista has been usurped

**(Ddrock: It was true trust me on this one its really good :D)**

**After School**

As instructed the Guardians met where they were supposed to meet at the Royal Guardian. Amu was pouring cups of Jasmine tea for everyone which was rare knowing that she doesn't usually help out. The new issue to concern about was stressful news to all of the guardians.

"Now we will start our guardians meeting," Tadase stated which ended the silence between the usually lively guardians. "We all saw the cluster beaded jewelry. Does anyone think it was Lulu?"

"No I don't think so," Amu added in

"Sadly, she is right it wasn't me," a voice added in which the Guardians have not heard in a while. The Guardians turned to see the mint haired French chic standing near the top of the stairs with her Navajo guardian character floating next to her.

"Lulu!" Amu greeted the disturbed French chic as Amu ran over to Lulu and hugged her. "It's been so long! How are you? How's France? What is it like?"

"Amu, Amu calm down! Now I feel like I'm intruding," Lulu added glancing at the other guardians sitting at the table.

"Hello y'all," the Navajo Shugo Chara, Nana greeted the other Guardians' Shugo Charas. Nana turned towards Rhythm, "I don't believe we have met." Nana told Nagihiko's Shugo Chara, "My name is Nana and I am Lulu's 'here Shugo Chara."

"Nice to meet ya!" Rhythm exclaimed in an excited tone of voice. "The names Rhythm." He flew over to Nana and hugged her.

"Yay!" He exclaimed

"Yay?" Nana responded.

"Anyways, I am not the reason the X-eggs are being taken care of this easily even though me and Nana, not to brag or anything, but we can Chara Transform too now!" Lulu added

"Really?" Amu stated I surprised.

"Yeah and my mom is going to be in Japan for a month so I feel like I could help you guys out a bit-"

"YAY!" Yaya exclaimed "Lulu-chi is here to help us now so together we are 10 times stronger!" This statement caused Lulu to blush but never the less they completely forgot about the task at hand.

"Um, guys?" Nagihiko added, "we really need to get back to the meetin-"

"Yaya wants ice cream!" Yaya stated cutting off Nagihiko's sentence. "Get Yaya and Lulu ICE CREAM!"

"Okay, okay," Amu finally gave in, "We can get ice cream after the meeting"

"Why after? Yaya wants ice cream NOW!"

"YAYA!" Rima stated with a harsh demanding voice, "Not now! We have a serious matter at hand!" This made Yaya be quiet

"Now, to continue the meeting we need to assemble watch groups after school." Tadase continued. "Lulu, if you could, can you and Yaya watch afterschool on Tuesday, Nagihiko and Rima can you watch after school on Wednesdays and Thursdays and myself and Amu-chan can watch after school on Friday and today if that is okay with you, Amu-chan."

"Yeah it's just fine," Amu responded with a faint blush on her face.

"NOW ICE CREAM!" Lulu and Yaya exclaimed as they raced out the door with their Guardian Characters following.

"They are too fast!" Rima panted while trying to catch up to the rest of the Guardians and Lulu as they charged out of the Royal Guardian. Nagihiko, noticing this turned around and ran back for Rima.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked the out of breath Rima.

"I'm fine just go on without me." Rima responded but Nagihiko just looked down at Rima with a worried facial expression not moving an inch to catch up. But Rhythm saw this and had to do something about it.

"CHARA CHANGE FROM A SHY THOUGHTFUL GUY TO A QUICK TO REACT GUY CHARA CHANGE!" Rhythm exclaimed which caused a pair of blue headphones to magically appear around Nagihiko's neck.

"It's okay Rima we will catch up in NO TIME!" and with that remark Nagihiko picked up Rima, bridal style, and ran, carrying her to catch up with the rest.

"Hey put me down you crossdresser!" she yelled angrily but Nagihiko just ignored and carried her towards the now long gone Guardians.

In Nagihiko's character change, it wasn't long until he and Rima caught up with the other guardians who were almost at the ice cream shop.

"I bet me and Rima could get there before you slowpokes!" Nagihiko taunted the other guardians as he ran past the Guardians still carrying Rima, who was still yelling at Nagihiko to put her down.

"Wow what happened to Rima and Nagi?" Amu asked Tadase.

"Chara Change!" Kusukusu told Tadase, Amu, Lulu and their Guardian characters (Yaya and Pepe ran after Nagihiko, Rhythm, and Rima) "Now Nagihiko is being a total flirt!"

Tadase, Lulu, Amu, and their guardian characters had to laugh at this knowing that Nagi doesn't usually act like this. The group finally made it to the ice cream shop where Nagihiko was un-character changed, where he had shamed himself from the rest of the group.

"Nagihiko!" Rima yelled as she hit Nagihiko in the head with her backpack, "WHAT WAS THAT YOU BAKA!"

"Sorry, sorry, SORRY!" Nagihiko said, still curled up in a corner.

As the apologies and insults ran out of Nagihiko's and Rima's mouths, the remaining four, Lulu, Yaya (who had stuffed too much ice cream in mouth which caused her to fall asleep.) , Tadase and Amu sat at a table for six and watched the blonde and long haired crossdresser argue for about 10 minutes one saying that he was defenceless knowing that he cannot stop Rhythm from Character Changing with him and the other saying that she could not get down when she was getting carried because she was afraid she was going to get hurt.

"They are arguing like an old couple," Lulu commented, "well I guess this is my cue to leave." And with that Lulu left the Guardians to finish their ice cream.

"So Amu-chan," Tadase added, "today we have to patrol the school grounds."

"Oh yeah you are right!" Amu added.

"Oh yeah! You two are going to be patrolling all alone." Yaya commented which caused an evil grin to form on Yaya's and Pepe's faces. "Don't do anything to my Amu-chi, Tadase! I trust yo-."

"Hey, Yaya!" yelled Amu, "Cut it out!"

"Don't worry," Nagi added, "If anything happens they could always use Platinum Heart."

"Or Holy Saber!" Rima stated.

"OR BOTH!" Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko stated in sink.

-That Evening-

"Tadase-kun and I are alone. Tadase-kun and I are alone. TADASE-KUN AND I ARE ALONE." Are the only thoughts that echoed in her mind.

"Again she has completely forgotten about us." Miki stated which was true as Character Transformed Amulet Clover and Platinum Royal Amu and Tadase surveyed the school and surroundings. What they didn't notice was that they were being watched.

"So stupid that they didn't notice us yet." A guardian character whispered. "The fact that they didn't notice our presence here or that their sort of radars didn't pick us up yet is quite odd."

"Yeah but we are just helping out," the owner of this guardian character added, "that girls fashion sense is horrible!"

"I 100% agree those shoes are a 6.5 on my rada- Wait there's an X-egg!" the guardian character shouted

"Okay lets go!" and with that the guardian character and its owner thought that they were still 100% hidden but apparently they weren't

"Amu, I'm sensing another guardian character!" Dia told Amu.

"Okay lead me to it!" Amu responded enthusiastically and the two character transformed guardians and 3 Shugo Charas ran off towards the trees.

"Amu look!" Miki remarks as she pointed towards one of the trees. On it was a neon blue bright bead but you could hear the sounds of X-eggs chanting impossible repetitively.

"NEGIVAVE HEART. LOCK ON!" Amu yelled causing a bright pink heart to form around the bead holding the X-egg. "OPEN HEART!"

The 2 X-eggs inside turned back into pure children's eggs and flew back to their owners but the bead stayed there.

"What are we going to do about that?" Tadase questioned pointing towards the giant bead strung onto a tree branch almost as if the branch was a piece of string which was holding the X-egg.

"Well I guess we need to destroy it." Kieski stated in a misty like form because he was still Character transformed with Tadase.

"I guess we are forced to do as so." Tadase stated plainly as he drew him sword.

From a distance the mysterious figure and it's guardian character watched horrified.

"I guess we cant keep a secret forever." The unknown person told herself who was now tearing up and screamed.

"WAIT!"

**Ddrock: please rate and review for I shall not continue stories that people do not like (If I don't already have another story/anime to look at.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Blank

**Chapter 3: Blank**

**(Those who have watched No game No Life should somewhat know what I mean but those who don't do not worry. I won't be constantly referencing to different amines I just wanted for you to know.)**

**Recently**

From a distance the mysterious figure and its guardian character watched horrified.

"I guess we can't keep a secret forever." The unknown person told herself who was now tearing up and screamed.

"WAIT!"

-AGAIN CHAPTER 3: Blank-

Tadase and Amu turned towards the sports field to see a girl and her guardian character standing/floating on the field. From where Tadase and Amu stood they could not see the girl's jeans and sweatshirt which covered her head and face. The girl raised her hand and the bead glowed blue and flew back to the girl who was now sitting on the bead. The two guardians stood in awe as she glared at them with tears in her eyes.

"DO NOT DESTROY THEM!" she yelled and flew away, sitting on the bead.

Tadase and Amu undid their character transformations seeing that the person was only trying to help and watched as the unknown girl flew away.

At Tadase's Home

Tadase was in charge of the weekly report as king. Of course he was happy to spend that evening with Amu-chan but he had other concerns on his mind knowing that he had to finish the report for the principal.

_Today we organized patrols now that Lulu is helping us. Because today was Monday I assigned for me and Amu-chan to work together (not for any particular reason or anything if that's what you are thinking.) and we came across another character bearer, or so we think. We believe she has a magical Shugo Chara in which her special talent is jewelry or jewelry making. We will further investigate this case._

The Next Day

Amu walked down the halls in her usual 'Cool and Spicy look' in which everyone loved, for she was known for being cool and spicy and lovely. These days were different. Before she walked up the stairs Tadase always was waiting and greeted her with one of his lovely smiles

"Good morning Amu-chan" Tadase greeted which was quite odd knowing that on the inside Tadase was really a shy guy and he was afraid to show how he really feels, just like Amu. Just recently was he able to figure out how to express his feelings towards Amu by confessing both at her house and after the love shout. Ever since those events occurred, the relationship between the two has never been the same.

But today was again different knowing about what happened the previous day. They stood silent after Tadase greeted Amu. They didn't know what to say to each other and people started to stare. They were voted best couple multiple times in the school newspaper so seeing that they weren't talking much to each other, the school knew that something went wrong between the two.

"Hey Amu-chan" Tadase began

"Yeah?" Amu responded.

"Do you want to deliver the weekly reports with me?" Tadase offered.

"Sure!" Amu answered.

"Yay!" Ran exclaimed enthusiastically, "This calls for a char-"

"Wait!" Dia yelled stopping her, "Amu's radiance has slightly dimed today and she needs to restore it **without **character changing."

"Aw I was looking forwards to character changin-"

"NO!" Dia responded harshly, "DO NOT MESS WITH THE ONE OF WISDOM!"

"Dia is somewhat right there she can't use character changes for everything." Miki responded.

"Okay, okay." Ran responded sadly.

"What is going on commoners?" Kieski roared causing Amu's 4 Shugo Charas to scream in fright.

"Kieski!" Miki yelled, "Don't scare us like that! Our Amu-chan is down and we are thinking of ways to cheer her up."

"First, it is proper only to greet your king first and second to be honest Tadase isn't the same either. For some reason he made a second weekly report after he just turned one in yesterday." Kieski stated.

"Oh sorry," Su responded.

The 5 guardian characters, Tadase, and Amu walked up the multiple flights of stairs to the Founding King's office. When they approached the door they heard voices inside.

"Here is the past work," one of the voices said which sounded like the Founding King's

"Thank you," another voice said which was unfamiliar and the two could not make it out.

"Amu eavesdropping is rude, cut it out," Tadase stated a fair distance away from the door unlike Amu who had her head pressed against the door.

"Sorry" Amu responded and backed away from the door.

Amu and Tadase waited patiently, Amu trying her best to try to come up with something to talk about until the doors to the Founding King's room finally opened. A girl (that's what they thought she was at least) who was wearing a red plaid hoodie which covered her face and hair, a plaid red skirt, black stockings and penny loafers.

"Somehow she made it work even though we can't see her face," Amu thought.

The Founding King also walked out and whispered something into Tadase's ear. He turned towards the girl with the hoodie and school uniform and said nothing. The Founding King then notice that Amu was there and whispered something else into Tadase's ear which made his eyes widen. Tadase, who still had the shocked expression on his face slowly gave the founding king the weekly reports.

When Tadase calmed down he turned back towards Amu. She knew that something was wrong even though Tadase didn't say a thing yet. "Amu-chan it's time to go back to class."

"Oh… okay," Amu responded who was still staring at the girl.

"I will be right back, if anyone asks tell them that I'm dealing with a new student" Tadase declared.

"Tadase, then you would be lying!" Amu wined but Tadase just smiled.

"I wouldn't be lying," Tadase replied coolly and turned towards the girl who hid herself under the big sweatshirt.

Amu still did not understand but he walked away in a different direction, not towards the classroom but towards the arts and crafts room. The hidden girl followed.

"I guess we have to go back to the classroom," Amu declared but she still wasn't convinced that Tadase was telling the truth.

Amu ad her four Shugo Charas stood there alone for a good minute until Ran broke the silence.

"Amu-chan, do you want us to spy on t-"Ran asked

"NO!" Amu yelled, "Just leave them alone eavesdropping is not nice."

"Yes your right eavesdropping is not nice." Another voice said which was Amu or her four guardian characters.

"Kieski!" Miki stated happily.

"Yes, yes it's the Shugo Chara King!" Kieski stated proudly, "As the King's Shugo Chara I was sent by my owner, the future king of the world to check on Amu. He said that-"

"TADASE SENT YOU TO CHECK ON AMU!" the four Shugo charas yelled.

"Yes, yes he did I'm glad you guys are happy. He told me to tell Amu that the girl was supposed to tell him something but she didn't say a single word yet."

"Maybe she's just shy and needs another girl to talk to -desu." Su stated

"Maybe so but Tadase feels the tiniest bit uncomfortable around the girl but he told me that she just might be shy too and maybe Amu could bring out her radiance the same way she had done with Utau and Ikuto." Kieski stated which made Amu's face turn bright pink.

"Okay then!" Amu said happily, "I'll try my best to make her feel happy!"

"Is that for her good or only so that Tadase won't be worried?" Miki stated

"BOTH!" Amu yelled.

-BACK IN THE CLASSROOM-

When Amu walked into the classroom she heard tons of chatter and gossip.

"I wish they would talk to me like that," Amu thought in her head as she walked over to her seat.

"Good morning Amu!" Rima greeted which cause Amu to feel a bit better.

"Good morning," Amu responded

"What's wrong?" Rima asked seeing that Amu looked a bit down.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Amu quickly responded which didn't fool Rima for a second but she just sat back down in her seat seeing that the teacher just walked back into the classroom.

As the teacher began to take attendance Amu noticed that Tadase was yet to come to class. During break Tadase walked in where tons of people swarmed him asking him where he was. He wasn't smiling, he had more of a frown on his face.

"Tadase," Amu said, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Just hearing Amu's calm voice relaxed Tadase as he spoke, "yeah I'm fine and I'll talk about what happened during today's meeting." He answered

"Today's meeting?" Amu questioned Tadase, "Hey, why can't you tell me now please?"

"No, no wait till today's meeting." Tadase stated.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Amu couldn't focus. She, Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya were already at the Royal Garden waiting for Tadase who left the classroom right after class ended.

"Hey Amu, do you know where Hotori-kun is?" Nagihiko asked.

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing." Amu responded plainly.

Just as they all sat down, Tadase walked up the stairs with Kieski. It was unusual for him to be late or for him to look as down as he did today.

"Hello everyone." Tadase said in a somewhat calming voice and tried to put on a forced smile but failed. They all knew that he wasn't okay and he was faking his happy smile but they said nothing and continued the meeting. As the meeting went on Tadase did not mention anything about what happened the previous night where Tadase and Amu found the person who owned the magical beads. Amu thought that he was purposely trying to dodge the subject but could not come up with a reason why.

When the meeting was close to ending Amu got up and walked over to Tadase. As she bent down to whisper something in his ear he blushed seeing how close they were.

"Are you or are you not going to tell them about what happened last night." Amu questioned which left a shocked expression on Tadase's face.

Tadase simply got up from his seat and announced that the meeting was over then left. He had simply dodged the question which angered Amu.

"Amu-chan calm down!" Dia exclaimed as Amu stood where she was, watching the other guardians leave, including Tadase. Amu, as angry as she was, was not going to drop the subject easily so she ran up to Tadase and grabbed his hand. His face turned bright red, for all of the other guardians saw this.

"Ohhh, there in the mood again," Yaya whispered loudly into Rima's ear so that the couple could hear them but Amu didn't mind them.

"Why did you dodge my question?" Amu asked but Tadase didn't hesitate to answer as he did last time.

"You will have to wait till tomorrow." Tadase answered with a suspectful smile on his face.

"Tadase!" Amu whined, "Why can't you tell me!?" then Tadase did something he had done once before and soon regretted.

He left her hanging.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"UG WHY DID TADASE-KUN DO THAT!" Amu growled as she walked to school.

"Amu-chan calm down. I'm sure Tadase had a reas-"Su reasoned

"FIRST HE GOES OFF WITH SOME OTHER GIRL AND THEN HE DISREGARDS MY QUESTION!?" she barked ignoring Su's comment

"Amu's radiance is turning into rage and agony." Dia added but again Amu ignored and a fire surrounded Amu engulfing her with anger. As Amu walked the main hallway, fear struck those around her and everyone knew that Amu was having a bad day

"Amu!" Rima called out as Amu walked the main hallway.

Amu turned around slowly with a scary face "Hello… Rima."

Kusukusu gasped in fear and Rima backed away.

"Amu what's… what's wrong with your face?" Rima questioned in a frightened manner.

"NOTHING, nothing at all." Amu responded.

Then Nagihiko ran up to Amu but seeing the expression on her face scared him and instead he asked Rima who was a small distance away from Amu.

"Do you know if something happened between her and Hotori-kun?" Nagihiko asked Rima.

"I'm afraid to ask," she responded

As Amu walked towards the sixth grade star classroom Amu's four guardian characters knew they needed to do something about Amu's scary aura.

"Okay AMU GUARDIAN CHARACTER HUDDLE!" Ran yelled where Amu's three other guardian characters, Miki, Su, and Dia swarmed into a huddle.

"Okay here's the problem." Ran exclaimed "If Amu continues to be like this, she will scare everyone here including Tadase, the one she loves so who's going to Chara change."

"I think I can handle this one." Dia announced

Oh yeah we never saw your character change!" Miki added as Dia flew up to Amu,

"From a girl who keeps her radiance hidden to a girl who lets her radiance shine CHARCTER CHANGE!" Dia exclaimed as Amu's plain hair clip turn into the shape of a diamond.

All of a sudden, Amu's cold yet fiery anger turned into a sparkly happy aura which made the class smile.

"Good thing the class didn't see her all angry like she was before!" Su exclaimed as Amu's smile and Dia's character change lightened up the whole room.

As this went on Tadase walked into the room and greeted Amu with his usual greeting.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Tadase greeted but Amu only answered with a smile.

"Amu is character changed," Miki stated to the confused Tadase, "You would not want to see her before she character changed or else she would had killed you."

"She was that angry yesterday?" Tadase stated.

-Flashback 1 day ago-

"Why did you dodge my question?" Amu asked but Tadase didn't hesitate to answer as he did last time.

"You will have to wait till tomorrow." Tadase answered with a suspectful smile on his face.

"Tadase!" Amu whined, "Why can't you tell me!?" then Tadase did something he had done once before and soon regretted

He left her hanging.

-Back to present time-

"She got that angry because I wanted to keep the new girl a secret?" Tadase asked

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia ended up dumbfounded. "You should probably tell that to her." Miki added as Dia undid the character change. When Amu realized that Tadase was there she turned away but when Ran told Amu the truth, Amu calmed down.

Right after this occurred the teacher walked in with a smile on his face.

"Today we are getting a new student and her name is… um what is your name-?" the teacher called out to the new student outside of the classroom

"Just leave it blank," she quickly answered as she walked in, "and call me Blank."

**Ddrock: Please rate and review for I wont continue the story if people do not like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 When Cool and Spicy is shared

-Ddrock: Hello! Please visit my website and instagram ddrock43110 and ddrockdoesfanpic I do not own Shugo Chara Thanks.

Chapter 4: When the title Cool and Spicy is shared.

Previously in Chapter 3: Blank

Right after this occurred the teacher walked in with a smile on his face.

"Today we are getting a new student and her name is… um what is your name-?" the teacher called out to the new student outside of the classroom

"Just leave it blank," she quickly answered as she walked in, "and call me Blank."

The girl was stunning with her fashion sense. For some reason she was allowed to wear a plaid hoodie with her usual plaid skirt with black penny loafers and brown, chocolate eyes. Her hair was dark purple and long which reminded Amu of Nadeshiko for some reason.

"Um, we need your real name please?" the teacher responded to the girl's absurd reply.

"I said leave it blank," she responded calmly. The class gasped for she had just called the teacher out. "The chairman told me that I could leave my name blank for my name is a secret and my identity is just an allusion." Her reply caused the class to go wild. Amu looked back to see if Tadase was going to say anything about her but surprisingly he just looked away. Amu recalled the events that occurred earlier that day.

Flashback 15 minutes ago

. A girl (that's what they thought she was at least) who was wearing a red plaid hoodie which covered her face and hair, a plaid red skirt, black stockings and penny loafers.

"Somehow she made it work even though we can't see her face," Amu thought.

Present Time

"Oh that was her," Amu recalled in her head.

"Is there anything you would like to say to your new class?" The teacher asked the new student impatiently to the new student.

"Actually yes. I do not want to talk or interact with any of the other children." She responded

Tadase turned away, sweat dropped like he was just shot with a gun.

"Not even Tadase could talk to her." Amu thought. The girl saw the empty seat in the front of the classroom and sat there for she didn't care where she sat.

"Okay," the teacher stated, "Because there is a new student in the class I will delay the lesson I had planned until after art class."

"Wait," the new student stated as she stood up, "We aren't going to learn anything this morning? Then what's the point?"

"As a STUDENT you have no right to say that to a TEACHER." The teacher responded.

"Nikiadou-sensei is not to be treated like that." Amu yelled getting out of her seat. "What are you doing anyways we have off!"

"Firstly, Strawberry," the secret girl stated which got on Amu's last nerve, "I came to Japan for one reason but to get an accurate and educational Japanese learning for at least a month. This is wasting my time." She stated as she pointed towards Amu. As she pointed towards Amu it was almost as if the girl purposely hit Ran in the face.

"Ouch!" Ran yelled as she was slapped in the face with a finger. Miki, Su, and Dia surrounded Ran as she strutted out the classroom.

"Well I'm leaving for now." She stated as she walked out of the classroom. As she did Amu and Rima spotted a guardian character following her.

"Wow she's really cool!" one of the students in the class commented causing the whole class to break out in discussion.

Amu turned towards Tadase who still looked extremely tired. Amu understood why, merely because of this new girl. Both Tadase and Amu knew that this knew girl was going to be a handful. Where she had gone off to would remain a mystery for the moment. The three guardians of the class, (Amu, Tadase, and Rima) gathered at Tadase's desk.

"Did you guys see that." Rima stated quietly so that other classmates wouldn't think she is crazy, "That girl has a guardian character!"

"Yeah I saw." Amu stated, "Where did she go off to anyways."

"Okay we will ask Nikiadou-sensei. Lets split up and look for her." Tadase stated.

As the three guardians left to search for the new girl, Nagihiko happened to have art class. As a guardian, he was allowed to go there early because he was a Guardian. Plus Termai loved going to see all of the different fabrics in the art room so Nagihiko always went to art class early. Usually the room was empty but today he heard a voice inside and did not want to disturb the person. For some reason he felt curious so he put his ear to the door to hear the conversation somewhat clearly.

"You know easedropping is not nice." Termai stated as she watched Nagi try to hear the conversation.

"Leaving them was not very wise Karen they will become suspious." One voice stated.

"I know but you aren't supposed to be out of your egg." Another voice awnsered.

"Egg?" Nagihiko thought, "As in an Shugo Chara egg?"

"But there are so many people I found with shugo chara!" the first voice responded, "One of them had 4 guardian characters." Nagihiko assumed that was Amu.

"I don't care. You know why I'm here and now that I know who you truly are I do not really have much of a purpose here." The second girl stated, "At least I can work on building my business."

"Yeah that's true," the first voice awnsered, "Chara C-"

"Wait!" the owner of the Shugo Chara whispered (at least that's what Nagi assumed which was right.) , "I thinks someone is here. Now! Lets go." She said.

Nagi knew he had to know who the person was, the person with a guardian character that the Guardians didn't know about. Nagi counted down from three and at zero, Nagi entered through the door only to see that the person wasn't there and the windows opened.

"She escaped through the windows?" Nagi thought as he ran over to the open windows and looked outside. "This is something we need to tell the other Guardians."

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

All of the Guardians met at the usual table in the Royal Garden. Instead of the day before, in which Tadase had a troubled look on his face, Nagihiko had the troubled look on his face.

"Um Nagi is something wrong?" Amu asked the troubled Nagihiko.

"Yes there is but I need everyone's attention for a minute if that's okay with you, Hotori-kun." Nagi responded. Tadase nodded which allowed for Nagi to make his announcement at the meeting, "Today I had art so I decided to go to the art room early and I heard someone talking about Shugo Charas. I think that there is a student here who has a Shugo Chara."

Tadase, Amu, and Rima looked up at each other. They believed they knew who that person Nagi was talking about was.

**-NEAR BY-**

The mysterious girl floated above the Royal Garden where the famous Guardians were having there meeting.

"You know that easedropping is bad." Her Guardian Character stated.

"Not if they are talking about me!" The girl exclaimed

"You guys are stalkers," a voice called out. The girl screamed then turned around quickly to see a cat eared man in a tree with a guardian character floating near his face.

"Who are you!" The girl demanded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

The girl smirked. "I am just as much as an easedropper as you are old man.

"Old man?" The man questioned, "I'm just checking up on my bro and my strawberry down there," as he pointed down towards Amu and Tadase.

"I have every right to be listening on a conversation about me."

"So you are causing Amu distress?" The man questioned.

"Who are you anyways?" the girl responded avoiding the question.

"The names Ikuto and this little guy is Yoru."

"My name is a secret and shall never be named."

"Why not? Are you afraid to tell me your real identity. Sound susp-"

"I chose not to and as long as I'm on school grounds I do not have to."

Ikuto paused before avoiding the question, "They are going to notice you are here"

"No they won't I'm leaving soon."

"Too late for that," he responded as he looked down at the Royal Garden as the 5 guardians raced out.

The girl noticed this and quickly re-character changed which formed another flying bead. She sat on it and flew away ignoring the Guardians shouts and cries to stop.

"Who was that?" Amu asked Tadase.

"Not even I know the awnser to that question." Ikuto awnsered as he climbed out of the tree."

"Ikuto-niichan!" Tadase exclaimed as he ran towards the tree, "Why are you here."

"I'm just saying bye." Ikuto awnsered plainly.

"Bye?" Amu questioned as Ikuto walked over to Amu.

He had put his hand over Amu's ear and whispered, "The girl who was just here had long purple hair and just left on what looked like a bead." Amu gasped before he continued on, "By the way, if Tadase doesn't make a move on you soon then you can always call me."

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled which startled the other Guardians (Tadase became really angry because he knew that he was probably going to say something pervy to her Amu because that's what is only in his nature.)

When Ikuto left Amu and Tadase calmed down and Amu finally spoke. "Now we definitely know that 'Blank' has a Guardian Character."


	5. Chapter 5 What Is This?

**Chapter 5: What is this!?**

**Summary of last chapters**

**So here is the jist. There is a new girl in Star Class and she has a Guardian Character. Here is the problem. She avoids the Guardians (Nagi in Chapter 4) and keeps her identity a secret. But soon enough the Guardians will figure out what the girl's identity is. But will her identity be the only identity that is discovered? Find out in Chapter 5: What is this!?**

"That girl who was new in our class is the one who was trapping the X-eggs." Amu stated

"Yeah that girl's name is Karen I think." Nagihiko stated.

"How do you know that?" Rima stated.

"I was going to art class and I had happened to hear her talking to her Guardian Character." Nagi stated.

"Were you eavesdropping by any chance?" Rima questioned.

"That is none of your business! Anyways we will ask her tomorrow."

"Okay!" the other four guardians agreed as they split up and walked home. Tadase and Amu just had happened to walk home together like usual. It was normal to see them walk home together as the other students of the school watched. They were voted best couple in the newspaper twice now and Tadase was proud of it. Unlike Tadase, Amu was not only embarrassed when all of the people looked at her but scared of them being together would anger the Tadase fan club and the Hinamori fan club. The Hinamori fan club seemed completely okay with it at first but the Tadase fan club leader, Saaya despises Amu. This caused an outrage between the two fan clubs and Amu was truly afraid of what Saaya was willing to do in order to get Tadase and Amu to stop seeing each other.

The problem was that Amu's feelings were not sorted out and she wasn't sure which guy he liked better. Both Ikuto and Tadase know each other very well in the past but they still compete for the poor girl's heart. She was unsure what to do about Ikuto but Tadase was her dream boy. The biggest problem was that she didn't know which one she truly loved. There was unstableness in her eyes as she drifted off while she walked. As she did, she didn't notice the crack in the sidewalk and tripped over it and was, what seemed like, slowly fell face down on the ground. She expected to feel the pain through her face and her stomach but instead she felt what felt was a cushion on her face.

Tadase just happened to turn around when Amu fell and feel backwards onto his back with Amu face on top of him. Even though Tadase's back ached a bit, Amu didn't notice what happened or the position they were in until Tadase winced from the pain.

"Tadase!" she yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Im fine." Tadase answered calmly yet still in pain.

Amu's four Guardian characters gasped in shock because both of them still didn't notice the positon they were when they fell on each other.

"Come on we need to get you somewhere better so we can take care of you." Amu stated as she pushed herself off of Tadase. She helped him up but he was still in pain as they did as so. As Tadase screamed Amu let him put his arm around her shoulder to support him home. When they got to his house thought ran thought Amu's mind.

"WHAT DO I DO? THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I WENT HIS HOUSE SINCE… THAT." Amu thought as she remembered the time she had snuck into his house to switch the cookies Amu gave to him. She was caught right away and it was one of the first times Amu and Tadase were alone together.

"It's okay Amu I'll be fine." Tadase stated.

"Tadase are you sure?" Amu questioned. "That was a pretty large fall." As Amu stated that, Tadase walked through the front door and took off his school sweater to reveal blood spots on the back of his white shirt.

"So you weren't okay." Amu stated in a worried manner as she looked at Tadase's bloody shirt. "At least help me fix up your cuts."

"Okay okay," Tadase stated knowing that she couldn't win this fight without making Amu extremely worried. As she walked into Tadase's house, she noticed how clean it was as he led her to his room. His room was also extremely clean. Tadase sat down on his bed and relaxed as Amu followed his inside.

"Where is the first aid kit?" Amu questioned.

"Down the hall in the closet," he responded. Amu's Shugo Charas headed out to retrieve it while Kieski sat in his royal chair. Tadase on the other hand laid down on his bed stomach first so his injuried weren't irritated.

When Amu's Guardian Characters came back they dropped the first aid kit on Amu's lap.

"If you are going to tend the scars you are going to have to remove his shirt." Su pointed out.

"REMOVE HIS SHIRT!" Amu thought which caused her to blush. Tadase wasn't paying attention because he was still grunting in pain. "I guess I have to." She thought. Amu slowly and carefully pulled off Tadase's shirt, careful not to injure him anymore. When she had taken it off it revealed bruises which weren't as major as Amu thought but still big enough for an infection. Su passed Amu the disinfectant to clean the scars. Tadase winced in pain but before she knew what she was doing, she rubbed the part of his back which wasn't bruised causing his comfort. She blushed when she knew what she was doing and continued to work on the scars on the other side of his back. She bandaged the bruised and then massaged his back again.

Suddenly she stopped and leaned over towards Tadase so she could be in a position where Tadase could see Amu's face. "Done!" she stated as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Tadase shouted. Amu turned around to see that he had slowly sat up. "Can you… well can you massage my back again it felt good." He finished and blushed.

Amu just smiled as he walked back towards her prince. "Of course." She massaged his back for another 15 minutes inspecting every detail of his back and soon enough he had fell asleep. Amu's four Guardian Characters watched Amu, admiringly as she walked away.

"You are a very luck girl Amu for getting a boy at the age you are at." Miki stated as they walked out of Tadase's room where Kieski and Tadase were asleep.

"Yeah I guess." Amu stated who's face was as red as a tomato. The multiple perverted thoughts that ran through Amu's mind caused her face to turn this red. She had completely ignored the other questions the Guardian Characters asked as she slowly walked home with only one person on her mind.

**Ddrock: Please Rate and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Oppisite Day

Chapter 6: Opposite Day!

Summary of last 5 chapters. There is a new kid named Blank and she has a Shugo Chara. Things happen and she is avoiding the Guardians. When this was happening a bit of Tadamu occurred. Anyways time for Chapter 6. (PS there may not be any Amuto anytime soon) There is some Kukuta and Rimahiko so wait and see!

Thank you Lola The Lollipop and Randombore for being my first two reviewers on My Version Of Shugo Chara Doki

Amu ran to school with her four Guardians Characters trailing behind because she had only a minute until school started. As she ran into the classroom, she saw the three other Guardians (Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko) standing at the front of the room. Everyone in the sixth grade (Star class and Moon Class) was gathered in the star classroom and staring at her. Amu quickly remained cool and walked to her desk. She sat down in a 'cool and spicy' manner and listened to what the Guardians had to say.

"This week, the Star and Moon classes are doing a project together to get to know each other better. A girl will be partnered with a boy for this assignment. The groups are posted in the front of the room." Tadase announced.

The students gathered near the front of the room to see their partners. Tadase and Amu were paired together even though they were supposed to be paired with people from Moon class because now that Blank had entered the school, there was now two more people in Star class than Moon class. Therefore Tadase and Amu were paired together because the teachers trusted them to do well on the assignment and not goof off. The odd thing was that Blank wasn't present.

Amu asked Blank's partner if they knew where she was and he said that she had to use the bathroom. Amu reported back to Tadase and told him that she was going to look for Blank. When she looked in the bathroom, she wasn't there so she went back to the classroom. As she walked back to her classroom, she heard chatter in the art room even though the art room wasn't being used. When she walked inside she found Blank sitting alone looking out the window.

"Hello… Karen is it?" Amu greeted.

"I told you that I do not want to talk to other classmates because the will only distract me." She responded coldly, "And where did you get the name Karen from that's not my name."

Amu felt embarrassed and hatred towards Nagihiko at the moment. She would have stormed away if Blank hadn't still been talking. "I heard you have 4 guardian characters," Blank continued, "That means you probably know a lot about Shugo Chara am I right?"

Amu was stunned at the question Blank had asked. She did not expect for her to come right out and talk to her about Shugo Chara because the other students did not know what Shugo Chara were. The topic was usually refrained to the Royal Garden because the 5 Guardians were the only ones with Shugo Chara but now there was a new student who had a Shugo Chara. A Shugo Chara that Amu had never met until now.

A guardian character flew out from underneath Blank's hair. "Hi my name is Dede. I'm Da-"she stated but cut herself short and covered her mouth. Blank seemed to have a death stare towards the guardian character as she continued on. "I mean, Blank's would be self. Nice to meet you!"

Amu and her four Guardian Characters were still surprised. They were not expecting for Blank's Shugo Chara to look the way she did (If you look at the Story's outside cover when you click on it to read it, you will see a pic of my OC and her Shugo Chara Dede.). The Shugo Chara had bright blue hair, which was similar to Miki's hair, a blue dress with a blue scarf, blue boots, and a blue beanie with a clip with two ds on it.

"Nice to meet you." Miki exclaimed after the minute of silence between the two. "I like your clothing style."

"Thanks," Dede answered, "but if you want more… Chara Cha-!" But before she could finish, Blank put her hand around Dede's mouth so that she couldn't finish her character change.

When Blank let go of her, Dede had a gloomy look on her face as she entered Blank's hood again.

"I told the class that I was not working with anyone." Blank stated, "If you hadn't noticed, this assignment goes against my requirements."

"This project is to help you get to know the classmates better." Amu stated

"Who ever said I wanted to know the classmates better?"

"Don't you want friends?"

"I could care less about 'friends' they will just end up leaving you in the end."

"That is not true!"

"Isn't that what happened to you and Kairi?" Blank stated which put Amu in shock.

"How, How do you know about Kairi?" Amu stuttered.

"I know about all of you Guardians and I'm not exactly a fan of this club. Are you sure you are making the school better? I heard you can purify X-eggs. Are you sure you can purify them all? Or is that a false statement that you made to the legendary idol Utau, Ikuto's sister?"

Amu was speechless. "That's what I thought" Blank stated. "You aren't sure what you are doing. How are you going to protect others if you can't help yourself concur your own dreams?"

"What about your dreams?" Amu stated causing Blank to go silent.

"I'm concurring them right now." She answered blandly as she walked out the art room where Amu was standing. When Blank and Amu were face to face, Blank handed Amu a paper. "The teacher told me to write an essay about what would do to get to know each other better and here it is."

Amu was again speechless for Blank was very good at dodging questions. She never answered her yes or no question of 'do you want friends.'

And so I will pick up part 2 of opposite day next time on My Version Of Shugo Chara Doki!


	7. Chapter 7 Oppisite Day Part 2

Part 2 of Opposite Day

Previously on My version of Shugo Chara Doki!

Amu was again speechless for Blank was very good at dodging questions. She never answered her yes or no question of 'do you want friends?'

Amu walked back in the classroom only to see about 30 pairs of hopeful eyes look up at her.

"Did she come back?" Some people of the class asked her. Amu knew that they were referring to Blank but there wasn't anything she could say to make her come back.

"No," she responded, "She told me that she was not going to work with us."

"That is so cold!" one responded.

"She is probably really lonely," another commented, "no one would want to be near a rude girl!"

Amu thought that their rude remarks were mean but there was nothing to do to change their mind. After Blank was so rude there was nothing Amu could say to change their minds about her. She seemed cruel but after Tadase said he thought she could bring what Blank was really like, she was going to do her best for Tadase. She remembered that she had to get back to Tadase anyways for the project so she sat down in her seat where Tadase was waiting the next seat over.

"What really happened" Tadase asked.

"Dang it he knows me too well." Amu muttered under her breath.

-Flashback 5 minutes ago-

"Hi my name is Dede. I'm De-"she stated but cut herself short and covered her mouth. Blank seemed to have a death stare towards the guardian character as she continued on. "I mean, Karen's would be self. Nice to meet you!"…

"I told the class that I was not working with anyone." Blank stated, "If you hadn't noticed, this assignment goes against my requirements."…

"Who ever said I wanted to know the classmates better?"…

"I could care less about 'friends' they will just end up leaving you in the end."…

-End of flashback-

When Amu explained this to Tadase he didn't seem shocked. "This is somewhat similar to what happened to Rima except she talked to only the boys and not the girls. But eventually she will lighten up."

"Ah Tadase you sure know how to cheer me up." Amu stated, "Want to head out?"

"Sure," he responded and the two were off.

MEANWHILE

"Okay, crossdresser, what are we going to do?" the clown, Rima stated causing KusuKusu to laugh.

"I prefer you call me a traditional dancer crossdresser rather than a straight up crossdresser thank you very much." Nagihiko answered, "It's not like I choose to cross-dress it's just that I have to do it for traditional dancing!"

"Fine… cross-dressing ballerina." She commented causing Kusukusu to laugh. Rhythm was holding back a chuckle and Nagi could tell from the way his face turned red and he started to shake.

"Rhythm! Not you too!" Nagi shouted which caused everyone to turn. Nagi went pale.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just that Nagi was tired after long days of Guardian's work. He is really off lately." Rima stated calmly so that Nagi didn't look more of a weirdo as he did now.

"Happy cross-dressing ballerina?" Rima teased.

"Sure midget blonde." Nagi responded. Right then, Rima started to fake cry as she caused for fake tears to come down from her eyes.

"I know you are faking." Nagi confronted which caused Rima to give Nagi a death glare.

"Should we go somewhere else so people won't suspect that we are talking to ourselves anymore?" Nagihiko asked.

"Okay, fine." She stated angrily.

After School

It was obvious something had happened. The fact that at the meeting Amu's face was bright red along with her 4 guardian characters nagging her. The fact that Nagihiko and Rima were arguing more than usual. The fact that Tadase was being scolded by Kieski for being 'lovey-dovey'. The only ones who didn't know what was happening was Yaya and Lulu, who was filing her nails, waiting for the meeting to start.

Near by

Kukai and Utau were at the sports field. Utau was obvious not any good at sports because you could see that she could never control any of the passes she tried to receive.

"Kukai I can feel a presence." Daichi warned Kukai.

"Yeah Utau is hear." Kukai answered plainly as he passed the soccer ball to Utau. She had a blush on her face and was not paying any attention to the ball that was fired straight towards her knees.

Near the soccer field, Blank and Dede were character changed and spectating the flirtatious game that was occurring between Utau and Kukai.

"Soma Kukai, former Jacks chair. Relationship between Utau and Kukai. Unknown. Relationship to Guardians: Close Friends. That seems nice don't you think Dede?"

"Yeah, but I think we should go advertise for Utau don't you think?" Dede responded in a peppy manner as she looked out at the field towards the soccer star and the super idol. "We might get her manager to use some of our jewelry."

"Yeah but what?" Blank questioned as she raised her arm.

"CHARA CHANGE!" Dede exclaimed as a blue clip appeared on Blanks head. When this appeared, little beads formed a ring around Blanks arm as the beads were all different colors.

"What should we do?" Blank asked Dede.

"Are you talking about the jewelry or that Amu kid?" Dede questioned.

"Amu of course!" Blank exclaimed, "She is putting me off and I need to do something about it!" When Blank made this comment her character change ended.

"She has her own way of doing things which causes for me to like her even more." A voiced answered causing for Blank and Dede to fall in surprise. This drew attention to herself because Kukai and Utau heard the scream and rushed over to see what happened. The character change was undone when Blank fell and by the time she sat up, Ikuto was in a nearby tree while Kukai and Utau were surrounding Blank.

"Are you okay?" Utau questioned as she leant out a hand to help Blank.

"I'm fine," she answered as she got up by herself. Blank took a quick glance up in the tree but then focused her eyes towards the ground where her Guardian Character fell. Dede quickly flew back up to Blank and the two middle schoolers were shocked to see that this girl had a guardian character.

"Dede" she said as she stuck her hand out. "My name is Dede."

"Daichi!" Kukai's guardian character greeted, "And these two over here are Il and El.

"Nice to meet you!" Dede exclaimed as she dug into her front pocket, "Here are some of my business cards to contact me when we meet again!"

"Thank… you?" El answered as she took the business card out of Dede's hand.

"I am the Shugo Chara CEO of Ddsdesigns and this girl right here is…"

"Well we best be going!" Blank stated as she ran away.

"Wait!" Kukai yelled as Blank stopped where she was and slowly turned around. "What is your name?"

"My name is Karen." She answered, "At least that's what they called me."

Thank you for reading! Please R&amp;R


	8. Chapter 8 DRAMATIC!

Chapter 8 DRAMATIC!

TADAMU ALL THE WAY! An OLD FRIEND RETURNS! DO THEY FIND OUT BLANK'S IDENTITY? FIND OUT NEXT ON MY VERSION OF SHUGO CHARA DOKI!

Previously on My version of Shugo Chara Doki!

The class has been assigned a new assignment to get to know each other better but Blank refuses to cooperate and leaves. Then, after school, the Guardians have their meeting and Blank and Dede meet Utau and Kukai but refuses to talk to them and leaves. Also Blank gives the Guardians a fake identity of 'Karen' but they are still trying to figure out her real name.

Back to the story

As the guardian's meeting continued in complete chaos as Yaya teased Amu, Tadase was scolded by Kieski, Rima and Nagihiko were still arguing, and Lulu was just calmly filing her nails. The chaos would have continued if it weren't for the guests who arrived. Yaya was surprised by a pat on the head and as she turned around, she realized it was the former Jack, Kukai. Behind him was the super idol, Utau and the previous Jack, Kairi.

"Kukai, Utau, Kairi!" They exclaimed after realizing they were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tadase asked.

"I came to visit for a bit but I don't know why they are here." Kairi answered pointing towards Kukai and Utau.

"Same reason as you, Smart-Alec," Utau commented.

"WHAT did you call me?" Kairi complained.

"DID I STUTTER?" Utau responded in a sassy manner.

"You guys need to calm down!" Kukai exclaimed to stop them. They pouted then turned away.

"Kairi this is not samurai behavior." Musashi sighed.

There was a silence between the Guardians and the visitors. Kukai looked over at Amu and instantaneously knew that there was something wrong.

"What happened this time?" Kukai asked the Guardians.

"Well there is a new girl named, well we don't even know her real name yet and she is all about learning and she has a Guardian Character named Dede and-"Amu explained

"Dede?" Utau and Kukai said in sink.

"Um yeah her name is Dede-" Amu stated but was cut off again

"We just met her and a girl named Karen but she ran away before we could talk!" Kukai responded.

"That sounds like something I had just read up on" Kairi commented as he pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Um Kairi?" Tadase commented, "What are you doing?"

"Look here" Kairi instructed as he showed his phone to Tadase. Everyone gathered near the phone to see a story on the news about a girl who does not go by name who has major intelligence and is traveling the world to receive different educations.

"I don't think her name is Karen though," Amu commented, "At least that's what she told me."

The group sighed but did not know that the girl they were talking about was watching above them. As they completed reading the article, the girl who goes by the name, Blank walked in and sat down on the ledge of the fountain, surprised that no one had noticed her yet.

"My name is not Karen you know." Blank finally spoke. She was not character changed like before but was standing there, bored as the Guardians froze seeing that Blank approached them.

"I heard things about Seiyo academy. Things that I have never heard from other schools. While I was studying in India for a month, I spoke to the Prince and-"

"PRINCE!" Tadase shouted, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PRINCE!?"

"No I was talking about the prince who calls himself 'The Golden Prince' and he told me that at Seiyo Academy he had learned many things from the legendary Hinamori Amu. He also said that he was going to win her heart but this girl Hinamori Amu was supposed to make my work feel riveting and full of emotion. From what I had learned from my short stay here is that I'm wasting my time."

The Guardians and the 3 visitors were speechless as Blank and Dede walked away. But someone was put on their last nerve when she had accused his Amu-Chan of being emotionless.

"You have NO RIGHT what so ever to call my Amu-chan emotionless!" Tadase demanded. Blank stopped walking and turned to see what he was going to say next. "She has changed the lives of many children through her kind heart including my own. I wouldn't have my own passionate dream if it weren't for Amu-chan here because she has the power to embrace the dreams we have! I for one thinks that most of the words that you have just had spoken about Amu-chan are lies because she is the BEST girl I have ever met."

The room was silent. Tadase has shown his kingship and his feeling towards Amu so simply and elegantly that even Blank was surprised.

"I have reasons," she began talking off topic, "reasons why I try to avoid classmates and people in general. All that they have done for me was bad in the past. I do not need ANYONE to try to tell me what is right from wrong. All of my hobbies and friends were long forgotten and I have no idea what I will do now but I will figure out something alone! Dede!" She called but there was no reply. Then she just left not seeing her Guardian character balled up on the floor.

"That was dramatic" Kukai commented. Amu was speechless as her face was pale.

"I am that well known. I never asked to be this popular. I neglected being a Guardian at first for this reason. So that I wouldn't be well known and different. I want to be a NORMAL GIRL!" Amu thought not noticing the w=questions asked by her Guardian Character.

"Amu-chan?" Ran called out, "Are you okay?" But Amu wasn't listening because her mind went blank and she had lost control of her body as she fainted.

**Now things really get intense! This is why it says T on the label!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Radiance Dies Out

Chapter 9: The Radiance dies out

Previously in Chapter 8 DRAMATIC

"Amu-chan?" Ran called out, "Are you okay?" But Amu wasn't listening because her mind went blank and she had lost control of her body as she fainted.

Kairi had called the ambulance because Amu was still passed out. Tadase held Amu-chan in his hands, not knowing if she was okay or not. Tadase and Kukai carried Amu out of the Royal Garden towards the front of the school where the ambulance was going to meet them. The truck came with blaring signal lights and loud noises. Tadase and Kukai carefully placed Amu on the stretcher and waited for the nurses to roll her into the truck. When the nurse looked at all of the children, she said that only 4 people could come along in the truck so it was decided for Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya to come along in the truck. The other four, Lulu, Utau, Kukai, and Kairi was to wait for one of Utau's limos to come but no one was excited that they were going to ride in a fancy vehicle. They were too worried about Amu.

Utau was worried. She remembered when she found Amu's fourth Guardian Character, Dia as an X-egg and kept it as her own. She remembered the power she felt when she was Character Transforming with Dia and how they were fighting against Amu with the character transformation. But Amu's radiance was stronger. She was able to show her radiance untransformed and hurt. She was able to take the X off of Dia and turn her back to normal. Without Amu, Utau would not be able to Character Transform with El. Therefore she was worried.

Kairi was worried. He remembered how about 9 months ago, he had started school two years below Amu's grade as a fourth grader. At the time Kairi was a spy for Easter and was doing unjust things like giving out Utau's music which turned people's heart eggs into X-eggs. Kairi was caught in doing so and was forced to fight the Guardians that he had quit a few days before. Without Amu, he wouldn't have Character Transformed that day. He wouldn't have known that he was okay the way he was during the retreat. Therefore he was worried.

Lulu was worried. She remembered how about 6 months ago, she came to America and started to make ?-eggs. She remembered how puzzled the famous Hinamori Amu was when she learned what ?-eggs were. Lulu remembered the way she slowly started to cheer Amu on instead of focusing on what the real goal was with the ?-eggs. She remembered that at her first sleepover, how Amu realized that Lulu was the one who was turning the heart eggs into ?-eggs and ran away from her. She remembered how Amu watched as Lulu turned her own heart egg into a ?-egg but Amu purified it. She would have never been able to realize the harm she had done if it weren't for Amu. Therefore she was worried.

Kukai was worried. He remembered when the Guardians first met Amu and realized that she was quite shy, which was different from her usual 'Cool and Spicy' stereotype. Either way, Kukai got to learn what Amu was really like on the inside. He remembered the multiple running dashes he did with her and how she always trailed behind. He remembered right before he had graduated and made his speech, Amu finished his sentence where he was going to say 'a new beginning.' Without her, he wouldn't be able to character transform with Daichi. Therefore he was worried.

Yaya was worried. She remembered when Amu had first came to the Guardians and rejected joining. She remembered watching her character transform right after she rejected joining the Guardians. She remembered how Amu came over and helped Yaya take care of her little brother. Without Amu, Yaya wouldn't be able to character transform with Pepe into Dear Baby. Therefore she was worried.

Nagihiko was worried. He remembered how two years ago, he had disguised himself as Nadeshiko and became Amu's best friend. He remembered how they went to go pray about their loves and Nagihiko learned that she wasn't sure who she liked anymore. He remembered how she convinced him to join the Guardians and the many experiences they experienced together. Without Amu, he wouldn't be able to character transform into Beat Jumper for he wouldn't have played in that basketball game. Therefore he was worried.

Rima was worried. She remembered how not that long ago, Rima had come to Seiyo academy and met Amu. She was the first girl-friend she had made here because everyone else were male fan boys. Either way, Amu was the first one who accepted her comedy acts. She remembered how together they experienced so much. How they laughed and cried and laughed some more together. Without Amu, Rima would not have met so many nice people. Therefore Rima was worried.

Tadase was worried. He remembered the first day the guardians realized that Amu was the one to inherit the Humpty Lock. When they saw that, Tadase had approached her and tried to ask her if she was the one with 3 guardian characters but he couldn't therefore Amu had made a scene. Then, during the guardian's assembly that day, she had confessed in front of everyone character changed that she had liked him. When Tadase flatly turned her down, she had ran away. Tadase, to this day, still regretted that.

Then Amu had Character Transformed. Her first Shugo Chara had hatched and became who we knew as Ran. They had become Amulet Heart, Tadase's new crush. Even though it was a fantasy crush, he still confessed to her that he had liked Amulet Heart. The second thing he had regretted. He had said he had only liked part of Amu. How could he have said something like that to her still makes Tadase feel bad to this day? As time went on, Tadase and Amu had many different experiences together such as the date at the aquarium and the shopping trip at the mall. It wasn't until the night before the final battle with Utau that he realized that he loved every part of Amu and that Amulet Heart is really a part of Amu.

Then he remembered when Kairi confessed to Amu. The jealousy he had felt was undeniable. There was no doubt after that confession that Tadase really liked Amu. When Kairi left, Amu and Tadase grew closer and closer until Tadase finally confessed to her on White day. Then everything collapsed when Tadase found Ikuto in Amu's room. They somehow forgave each other which allowed them to do Platinum Heart together which resembled the trust and belief they had in each other. Tadase would not have been able to transform into Platinum Royal if it weren't for Amu. Therefore Tadase was worried but he believed in her.

Tadase gently lifted Amu's frail hand and kissed it. The guardians watched this and said nothing.

"I believe in you," Tadase stated, "My queen."

GAH IM SUCH A TADAMU FAN! I'm on spring break so expect me to be more active!


	10. Chapter 10 I Believe

Chapter 10: I Believe

TADAMU! ALL DA WAY!

Previously on My Version Of Shugo Chara Doki

Tadase gently lifted Amu's frail hand and kissed it. The guardians watched this and said nothing.

"I believe in you," Tadase stated, "My queen."

They arrived at the hostiptal and the Guradians followed the nurses and Amu to a hospital room. After 5 minutes the other 4, Utau, Kukai, Lulu, and Kairi came with the Limo and ran inside. The 8 of them found the room and surrounded Amu, the one they were all worried about. After an hour of waiting for Amu to wake up, each person slowly made their way out of the hospital room, not because they gave up but because they have tight scudeules. First Utau because of her pre-concert practice, then Kukai because he had soccer practice, Lulu because she had to return to her parents, and Kairi because his sister needed him. Then Yaya left because she had a recital coming up, Nagihiko had multiple sport's practices he needed to attend, and Rima couldn't be late home anymore. The only one who was a –hima at the moment was Tadase who sat there next to the hospital bed. Amu's mother and father were coming as fast as they could but they were stuck in traffic. Tadase watched her Queen lay there, still. Tadase noticed that all four of her Shugo Chara's were in their eggs. This worried Tadase so he didn't leave just yet.

"Is she okay?" Tadase heard someone ask but when he looked up he realized it was the Founding King.

"Tsukasa-niisan?" Tadase questioned.

"She is suffering too huh." The founding king stated.

"What do you mean?" Tadase asked conused

"Its rather complicated to tell the truth. When Blank met you guys at the Royal Energy a surge of dark energy from her Shugo Chara egg spread. Before she was just fine but when she made that speech she stated that she didn't believe in her Shugo Chara in a way. Or in other words, her Shugo Chara, Dede turned into an X-egg."

"How did you know she made that speech?" Tadase questioned.

"She told me. I seem to be the only one she opens up to. When I talked with her, she was emitting a dark aura so I checked back in the Royal Garden and found this."

Tsukasa pulled an Shugo Chara egg that was royal blue with two blue D's on it. Overtop of this design was an X.

"Is that Blank's"

"Yep, why didn't she tell you her name yet?"

"Do you know if Amu will be okay?" Tadase asked ignoring Tsukasa's comment, "I mean Shugo Chara wise."

"Amu's Shugo Chara will change based on Amu's thoughts and emotions. As long as Amu believes that she can be whoever she wants to be, she will be just fine."

Amu's eyes flinched a bit and she muttered something, "Don't make me!" she yelled which startled both Tadase and Tsukasa. "Don't make me do this. Let me be who I want to be!"

When Amu yelled this, Dia's eggs flew up above the hospital bed. Tadase and Tsukasa watched this because Amu's eyes were still closed. The egg hatched and Dia popped out.

"Hello!" Dia exclaimed, "Because Amu still believe's in her inner radiance, I am okay! But I'm not sure about Ran, Miki, and Su." She finished as she looked down at the Heart, the Spade, and the Clover.

"I… I BELIEVE!" Amu yelled in her sleep. Ran's and Su's Shugo Chara Egg flew up floating in the middle of the room. They both burst out of their egg. At the same time, Amu opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?" Tadase asked but Amu payed no attention. She didn't stop looking at her last Shugo Chara egg, Miki, who still didn't come out of her egg. Tadase looked over at Miki's egg then at Amu's scared facial expression. Then it hit him. She didn't believe. She didn't that she could become her would be artistic self. Unlike Ran, Su, and Dia, Miki didn't move from her spot in the front of the bed.

"Tadase-" Amu started but then froze

"Amu-chan what's wrong?" Tadase questioned.

"Do you… do you believe that Miki will come back?" Amu continued

"As long as you believe she can come back so do I." Tadase stated calmly.

"Do you think I can make Blank like us or at least believe in us?" Amu asked in a weak voice

"It matters," Tadase started, "It matters what the word 'believe' means to you Amu-chan. To me believing means trusting yourself with other people to the point where you can trust yourself with them. Therefore I believe in you Amu-chan."

Amu's face turned bright red. "Th- thank you Tadase-kun"

"You need to believe." Tsukasa stated. Amu didn't notice him so she screamed when she turned and saw him.

"Ch- Chairman?" Amu questioned

"At the moment you do not believe you can become an artist." Chairman stated.

"I don't know anymore. When I looked at Blank, I mean she looked angry most of the time. I don't know who she is angry at but she is angry. I don't know whats wrong but I feel that Miki felt sorry for Dede. Like they connected or related to each other in a way. She didn't tell me what was wrong and I didn't know what she felt but now… now I will never know!"

"Amu…" Tadase began but Amu cut him off.

"I remember when Miki first hatched. She told me that if I didn't believe in her then she will disappear. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Amu-chan," Dia stated, "Is there a reason why you feel so conflicted?"

"I was never good at art," She stated calmly, "I don't know how I can become someone like the talented, creative Miki."

"Yes you were," Tadase stated, "Remember when you made the costume for Shining Zero? That was YOU not Miki. Remember the time we had to draw your favorite experience at the school? That was YOU not Miki. You are like Miki in many ways that you aren't thinking about. Always remember that."

When Tadase finished his statement Miki's egg flew up in the middle of the room. Both Tadase and Amu had a shocked expression on their faces. Miki's egg didn't change. It flew out of the room. Amu jumped out the bed but wasn't fully awake so right when she got up, she fell into Tadase's lap.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan are you okay?" Tadase questioned but Amu didn't awnser at first. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Tadase-kun I don't know. Can I really become someone like Miki?

Please R&amp;R


	11. Chapter 11 Amu is Not The Only One

Chapter 11: Amu is not the only one.

Recently on Believing in Each Other Will Concur all.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan are you okay?" Tadase questioned but Amu didn't answer at first. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Tadase-kun I don't know. Can I really become someone like Miki?"

"Amu-chan, of course you can just believe you can!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Yeah! If you can believe it you can achieve it!" Ran shouted enthusiastically.

"Anything is possible if you believe in it!" Dia stated, "There was a time when you didn't believe in me which cause me to turn into an X-egg but soon you realized that you could get me back if you believed."

"Tadase-kun, Dia, thank you." Amu stated weakly.

"Right now you need some rest so get ready." Tsukasa stated, "You might need to purify an X-egg tomorrow."

"What?" Amu questioned as Tadase exclaimed how Blank's egg turned into an X-egg. Tsukasa took the X-Guardian Character out of his pocket. As he did this, the X-egg flew out of the room. Tadase, Amu, and the founding King watched, horrified as this happened and Tadase rushed out of the room. Amu tried to get out of the bed but failed after knowing how weak she felt. To get help, Amu called Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, Lulu, and Kairi to tell them to look for Dede, Blank's Shugo Chara. When Nagihiko asked where to look, Tsukasa spoke out.

"On school grounds." He spoke blandly.

Tadase ran towards a school when someone called out for him.

"You know, kiddy king, you shouldn't go alone." Ikuto yelled out.

"Ikuto-niisan," Tadase exclaimed, "Are you going to help me out?"

"Fine," Ikuto stated, "For Amu's sake," as they both transformed.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

Both of them rushed towards the school as they met many other friends along the way. Nagihiko was un-character transformed still playing basketball when Amu called him. He ran off the court and answered his phone.

"Find Blank's Character Egg!" Amu shouted, "It's on the campus!"

Nagihiko kept his phone handy as he ran and character transformed with Rhythm.

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!"

When Yaya and Lulu arrived they were already transformed in Dear Baby and Dreamer's Dream (Lulu's Transformation) as they searched the school. Rima was on the roof searching for the egg. Utau and Kukai were in the skies also looking for the egg. The samurai was in the classrooms searching. It was the sport's field where they met Blank and her Guardian Character. Blank looked lifeless and tired and her X-egg flew beside her.

"I will become the smartest in the world, just like my mom said. My dream of becoming a jewelry entrepreneur was just trash. I should have NEVER believed that I could actually become a jewelry entrepreneur." Blank told herself. From above, Kukai and Utau saw Blank and got the other Character Transformed friends to come. By the time everyone gathered on the sports field and surrounded Blank and her X-egg. That was when there was a moment of realization. Their main friend that brought them all together was not there. Amu wasn't there.

Tadase and Ikuto stayed strong for a bit but then felt worried. They were missing Amu.

"Hinamori Amu" Lulu thought, "She might interfere with me finding the Embryo is all I thought of her at a point in time."

"Hinamori Amu," Kairi thought, "She was only an interruption in my sisters plan to find the Embryo is all that I have thought of her in a point in time."

"Hinamori Amu," Kukai thought, "She was only some rebel girl was all I thought of her in a point in time.

"Hinamori Amu," Utau thought, "She was only a rival was all I thought of her in a point in time.

"Hinamori Amu," Yaya thought, "She was only an un-kawaii girl was what I thought of her in a point in time

"Hinamori Amu," Nagihiko thought, "She was only an outcast girl to me in a point in time."

"Hinamori Amu," Rima thought, "She was only a jealous fan girl to me in a point in time."

"Hinamori Amu," Tadase thought, "She was only another girl who liked me in a point in time."

"Hinamori Amu," Ikuto thought, "She was just another girl with a Shugo Chara is all I thought of her in a point of time."

Blank's Shugo Chara egg blew harsh winds at the guardians, past guardians, and past foes. They didn't attack though. They all wished that Amu was there.

"Having a dream was USELESS!" Blank yelled which caused Blanks Shugo Chara X-egg to hatch. Dede has changed. Her once bright blue hair has turned black and the dd clip has turned gray. Her once bright blue dress has turned gray along with her once bright blue shoes. She looked like a zombie with the dark clothing on. When Dede hatched, Blank had fainted. The rest of the Guardians knew they had to do something with Blank's raging heart.

"HOLY CROWN" Tadase commanded as he pointed his staff towards the X-ed out Shugo Chara. She simply dodged it.

"JUGGLING PARTY!" Rima commanded but with one simple wave of the hand, Dede caused a thick wire to appear in the air. She spun it around and hit the bowling pins which caused them to shatter into glass. Rima gasped as the Guardian Character did as so because her attack was useless.

"BLAZE SHOOT!" Nagihiko yelled as he threw a ball of light towards Dede. The Guardian Character used the same thick wire as a weapon and lashed it at the ball of light, making it disappear.

"SLASH CLAW!" Ikuto yelled as he ran towards the Shugo Chara. As the sharp claws lunged towards the Shugo Chara, Dede smirked then used the wire for defense as she blocked the attack. From the other side Kairi had attacked using Samurai Soul but Dede saw in coming. While dodging Ikuto's attack she formed seed beads that surrounded her.

"BEAD CANNON!" She yelled which caused the beads to enlarge as shoot at the attackers at fast speeds. Ikuto and Kairi retreated while Kukai, Yaya, and Utau flew above Dede (Yaya was riding on a duck and Utau was transformed with El.) and tried to attack but Dede saw it coming.

"BEAD CANNON!" She yelled once again which caused Yaya and Kukai to retreat back to the ground while Utau dodges the attack.

"ANGEL CRADLE!" Utau used which caused Dede to be surrounded by an angelic aura. Utau sang but Dede did not fall asleep. She used her attack once more

"BEAD CANNON!" She yelled which caused Utau to be shot backwards into the soccer net. Kukai quickly flew to her and asked if she was okay.

"None of you guys understand," Dede began, "As long as Blank's dream can't come true, none of you will live in happiness. That is the truth."

Everyone was silent. They wished that Amu was there to help them out. But she wasn't. She was always there to save the day but today was different. Amu didn't even have all of her Shugo Chara!

Out, in the air, a bright blue light shown which caused everyone to shield their eyes. When the light died down, it revealed a lost friend who was brought back to them.

"Miki!" They exclaimed as she flew down towards Dede. But that was not the only thing. Floating in the sky was the Humpty Lock.

Dede and Miki were now face to face. "You are sad because you are shy." Miki stated. "I am the same way because I am afraid to display my work. But Blank's dream is to display her work. She makes beautiful jewelry but she is afraid to show it. That is her flaw."

"Why would I ever listen to you?" Dede questioned but Miki's face still remained neutral.

"If you don't listen to me listen to the Humpty Lock." Miki stated. She looked at all of Dede's foes and shouted, "I bestow all of you with the Power of the Humpty Lock!"

Please R&amp;R!


	12. Chapter 12 I Bestow You With Amu's Power

Chapter 12: I Bestow You All With the Power of the Humpty Lock

Recently on Believing in Each Other Will Concur All.

"Why would I ever listen to you?" Dede questioned but Miki's face still remained neutral.

"If you don't listen to me listen to the Humpty Lock." Miki stated. She looked at all of Dede's foes and shouted, "I bestow all of you with the Power of the Humpty Lock!"

The Humpty Lock glowed. Everyone's Character Transformations were undone.

"My Character Transformation!" Utau exclaimed. Now it was not only Miki but Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were in the sky. They looked normal but had a fiery light glistening from them. Ran was engulfed in a pink fire, Miki in a blue fire, Su in a green fire, and Dia in a yellow fire. When you looked around you could see that all of the Shugo Chara's were engulfed with a bright colored fire.

"This is the power of the Humpty Lock." Ran stated.

"Right now it is overflowing." Su stated.

"So even though your ambitions are high." Dia stated.

"You will never beat the power of the Humpty lock." Miki yelled. Miki was different. Instead of a shy girl she looked like a goddess in cargo shorts. She had her own radiance. Her own radiance that the rest of the world was yet to see.

They all Character Transformed again but they felt different. They all had a part of the Humpty lock's power inside of them.

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET PLATINUM!" Tadase shouted.

"Amulet Platinum?" He thought, "What is this?"

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET CLOWN!" Rima shouted

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET BEAT!" Nagihiko shouted

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET BABY!" Yaya shouted

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET SAMURI!" Kairi shouted

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET ANGEL!" Utau shouted

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET DREAM!" Lulu shouted

"CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: AMULET SKY!" Kukai shouted

"CHACACTER TRANSFORMATION: SEVEN SEAS TREASURE!" Ikuto shouted.

Everyone's Character Transformations looked the same, (except Ikuto's) as they examined themselves.

"This is the power of the Humpty Lock," Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia said in sync, "Use it to your advantage together because the Humpty Lock was bestowed within you, you are all able to receive this power up."

Ikuto went first. "EMERALD LINE!" he yelled as he lunged towards Dede with his sword. This time when he attacked, he was surrounded by a dark green fire and the attack was twice as strong as Slash Claw and caused Dede to be forced backwards slightly weakened.

"THUNDER BLADE!" Kairi shouted as lightning was obtained in the swords. As the sword glowed he wasn't finished, "MAX!" he yelled as the lightning hit Dede. She was again forced backwards and weakened.

"AMULET BLAZE SHOOT!" Nagihiko shouted as a huge ball of light formed. It was thrown at Dede which shot her towards the ground.

Lulu, Utau, and Yaya combined their powers to defeat Dede. "BABY, ANGEL'S DREAM!" They shouted together which caused Dede to fall asleep for a good minute.

"No I can't lose yet." Dede told herself as she got up again. Everyone was surprised she got up but Tadase finished in off.

"HOLY CROWN MAX!" Tadase yelled which caused a huge Holy Crown to obtain Dede. Usually Amu would be there to finish it off. But she wasn't. They all were getting ready to give up until Miki spoke up.

"Combine your powers!" Miki exclaimed.

All of them held hands and recited what Miki told them to recite. "The Humpty Lock and the Guardian Characters of the current holder of the Humpty lock are here before us. Now summon the current holder of the Humpty lock!"

"Nothing happened at first but then a bright light appeared in the sky. Amu was Amulet Fortune. Her Guardian Character's were within her now as she used her most powerful Character Transformation to make her most powerful attack.

"OPEN HEART FULL VOLUME!" Amu shouted which caused rainbow colored hearts to float in the sky. Dede went back into her egg and turned back into her normal self. Blank was still unconscious as everyone uncharacter transformed.

"Amu!" They all exclaimed delighted.

"I'm glad your back!" Tadase exclaimed.

Blank finally woke up as everyone surrounded her. As she woke up she pointed towards Ikuto, "You!" She yelled, "I remember you, and you!" She shouted as she pointed towards Amu. "I'm sorry for being so secretive. The truth is that if I told you my real identity then you will all freak out."

"Don't worry we will stay calm," Amu stated as she stuck out her pinky, "Promise." After they pinkie swearer she told them her real identity. "My name is Darren. Darren Amakawa"

"EH!" They all shouted.

"Wait, does that mean?" Dede questioned with a smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah give them to me." Darren stated.

"From a secretive girl to an open girl not afraid to advertise CHARACTER CHANGE!" Dede shouted.

"HELLO!" Darren stated as a hairclip with two ds on it appeared in her hair. The rest of them were speechless. She never acted live this and they didn't expect Darren to be this lively. "I AM the CEO of DD's Designs and I am proud to serve you guys with free complementary business cards!" She exclaimed as she rushed and gave one business card to everyone.

"If it's for holidays or birthdays, for others or for yourself, my jewelry is perfect for everyone!" Darren continued. It was after she finished her statement that her Character Change wore off. Everyone was speechless and she ran and hid behind a nearby tree and curled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she kept on repeating as she curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth.

Everyone was still speechless because she had just ran off. Dede stood there also wondering why she ran away.

"So that's Darren's would be self huh," Amu stated slowly.

"Yep I guess so," Lulu answered.

"That's what I was going to tell you Amu" Miki stated. "Darren was shy and secretive because she was afraid people would judge her about her being so energetic towards her customers. She kept the name Blank because she didn't want to be looked at as a freak with a jewelry business."

"This is a really detailed website" Kairi stated as he scrolled down looking at the different jewelry Darren sold.

"Wow that's really pretty!" Amu exclaimed as she looked at a pair of earrings. She grabbed the laptop and ran over to Darren who was still hiding behind the tree.

"Hey Darren how much would these earrings cost?" Amu asked pointing towards the screen.

"Huh?" Darren questioned and then she smiled, "Dede!"

"Right on it! CHARA CHANGE!

"Please R&amp;R because I am making a part 2 to the story!


End file.
